1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the constant development of technology, daily necessities increasingly depend on digitization and computerization. For example, many people carry a mobile processing device, such as a notebook or tablet computer, so that they can freely use it in any occasion.
Typically, a set of heat dissipation fins and a fan are disposed in the mobile processing device to remove heat generated by the mobile processing device. Improvements in the arithmetic processing performance of the mobile processing device are typically coupled with corresponding increases in the heat generated. To dissipate the additional heat, manufacturers conventionally increase the fan power and the heat dissipation area of the heat dissipation fins, so as to improve the heat removal rate of the mobile processing device.
Under current trends of technology development, researchers devote significant efforts to continuously developing the mobile processing device toward the objectives of having ever higher performances in ever more compact packages. However, increases in fan power and the heat dissipation area of the heat dissipation fins are coupled with increases in the internal volume of the mobile processing device to accommodate the larger heat dissipation fins and higher-power fan. This impedes the objective of developing the mobile processing device with a compact design.